


Songs

by LHorcrux



Series: Song-fics | Inspired by Songs [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fanmix, How Do I Tag, I don't know how to do a fanmix I'll come back to fix this later, I really don't know how to tag at all, Lists, Multi, Multiple Pairings, My First Work on this Site, Rare Pairings, Songs, how many of these am I doing i really don't know, no really this is embarrassing, please don't laugh at my blatant slandering of tagging, various pairings - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 17:43:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3298565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LHorcrux/pseuds/LHorcrux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A list of songs that could describe various pairings in the Harry Potter fandom.</p><p>Feel free to use these for sonfics. I don't own songs. I don't own characters. I'm sprinkling INSPIRATION!!! glitter all over you right now. I don't take refunds, so keep it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Songs

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said in the summary. This 'tis imagination. Or inspiration. You know, I'm too tired to be on my own account right now. I should've put this at the end. I started high school recently and now I have a cold and I sort of want to cry. I have 4 textbooks and no locker. I can't fit my binder into my backpack. It's not even a matter of how heavy it is, (which it is so heavy that I need to find out when my next acupuncture appointment is) I can't fit my stuff into my backpack. I'm going to buy myself a rollerbag and call it good. There's one kid in my US History class that brought a suitcase to school.

Clarity by Zedd feat. Foxes - Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger

I Knew you Were Trouble by Taylor Swift - Tom Riddle/OC, Tom Riddle/Myrtle, Tom Riddle/Minerva McGonagall


End file.
